The World Without Captain America
by Shinja1985
Summary: Captain America has passed away. How does the superhero community react to the death of Captain America? Hear their stories. Hear their feelings.
1. Farewell to the Hero

DISCLAIMER – The following fic that you are about to view is an original fic and is no way involved with the Marvel Company. Any event resembling this is pure coincidence.

* * *

America couldn't believe their eyes and their ears. How could this have happened?

The Civil War has ended. The Super-Human Registration Act has been passed by the government, with the help of their greatest enforcer of the act, Iron Man, also known as Tony Stark. Of course, in wars, the general also has a rival. And this rival was one of the greatest heroes that Iron Man had to face: Captain America. Captain America formed the Anti-Registration Faction, better known as the Secret Avengers.

Captain America wasn't like any other superhero around the world. He was THE superhero. Captain America may not have super strength, flight capabilities, enhanced healing, great senses, invisibility, or any other type of powers, but he was the greatest of all heroes. He could even take on the biggest villains of all time. What made Captain America great was not because he represents America, but he represents the American Dream. He doesn't fight for our government, but for the people who love democracy.

Captain America even fought for the mutant community whenever they were in trouble from the anti-mutant mob or terrorist. The mutant community would praise him for his heroic efforts. Captain America was a true patriot. He was the true Son of America.

Unfortunately, there was a fight that he couldn't win. Despite the odds of him winning the Civil War, Captain America was forced to surrender, once he realized what the war was costing everyone around him. The war was costing the lives of the very same people he swore to protect. That's when he made his name known. He was Captain America, and Steve Rogers.

The war was over. But like the old saying says, "Every good thing comes a price." And that price was the worst Lady Liberty had to pay. Steve Rogers, Captain America, was assassinated on Federal Hall, just when he was about to face his final charges for his involvement in the war. Once the news was out about his passing, America itself was weeping.

We didn't want to admit it, but in the end, we had to accept it. Captain America is dead.

* * *

Every man, woman, and child in New York stood on the sidewalks of New York. Some of the men, and most of the women could be heard crying over the fact that Captain America was no more. Every superhero in New York or any other part of the world attended the biggest funeral for an American hero. X-men, Avengers, Champions, Fantastic Four, New Warriors, even the solo superheroes marched in the streets of New York, as a carriage carried the coffin of their beloved ally. Captain America's coffin was branded with the American symbol, for he represented the America that he loved and fought for. No other superhero would match his courage and bravery. Not even the most powerful superhero would match his strength.

_This just in, Captain America has passed away. America mourns the death of its greatest ally._

_This is Kurt Loder, and it is with deep regret that I must inform the viewers of MTV, that Captain America has passed away. I'm here at Time Square as we bear witness this tragic event. Every superhero from around the world has come here to attend the funeral of Captain America._

_This is CNN live reporting. We are here in New York witnessing the most tragic event that America has gone through. Captain America has been assassinated on Federal Hall, while on his way to trial for his involvement in the war. We can only watch and pray for his passing._

_My fellow Americans, it is with great regret, that I must inform you of a terrible tragedy that has struck America. Captain America, one of the greatest heroes of our time, has passed away. I ask of all of you to take a moment of silence and pray for our fallen hero. Thank you, and God bless Captain America._

After marching through New York, the carriage had finally stopped at a mausoleum, built by the National Guards. This was to be the final resting place of Captain America.

Four marines helped with the carrying of the coffin, as the American citizens and the Marvel superheroes watch on. Captain America's honorary coffin was seen carried off into his honorary mausoleum, with the statue of Captain America himself built at the top of the mausoleum. As the marines entomb Captain America, the American citizens, the Nation Guards, the men and women of law enforcement, the President, and Marvel superheroes gave their beloved ally a salute. As the rifles from another group of marines fire in the air, as well as the music, America The Beautiful, being played, tears from the Marvel superheroes and the citizens of America fell from their eyes, as they bid a tearful goodbye to the greatest hero and legend of all time.

God Bless America. Long live Captain America!

* * *

A/N – Viewers, this is where I need your help. Please let me know which of your favorite Marvel Superhero to put up so they can express their feelings for Captain America. There are only a few rules. One, they can only be used once. Two, any version is welcome; for example, if you want me to put up Shadowcat, you can tell me you want Evolution version, Original Comics version, Ultimate version, etc. Three, I can only put up individuals; if you want me to put up X-men or any other group, please tell me which superhero you want up. I hope these won't complicate things. God bless you all, and God bless America. 


	2. Spiderman

DISCLAIMER – The following fic that you are about to view is an original fic and is no way involved with the Marvel Company. Any event resembling this is pure coincidence.

* * *

It was just like that. One moment you're about to embrace peace, but in the next moment, you wake up in a bad dream. How could this have happened? Why did Cap have to die?

When I stood there at Cap's mausoleum, saluting him, I couldn't help but remember the times I fought by Cap's side. To me, Cap was more than just a hero and I looked up to, he was like a brother that I've never had before; a brother who will always look out for you whenever you might do something so reckless. Whenever the guy needed a smile, that's when I would come in and make a joke or two.

I remember the first time I read about him back in my U.S. History class. We were told that he was killed in action, but in the end, he helped America win World War II. But in later years, that's when everything began to change. We began hearing that Cap was alive and well. It turns out that he was just in frozen in a block of ice during World War II. The greatest legend returned.

I remember the first time I met that guy. It happened while I was fighting Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin was doing his usual crazy-guy-in-a-Halloween-costume antics and began hurting innocent civilians. I tried to get take that guy down, but in the end, he somehow managed to take me down. Hobgoblin was about to make his finishing blow, when all of a sudden this big trashcan lid came out of nowhere and hit Hobgoblin straight in the face. That's when I realized, "No, that's no trashcan lid. That's a shield!" That shield had the American colors on it, and when I turned to see who threw that shield, that's when I couldn't believe my eyes. Captain America, in the flesh, coming out to help me. Hobgoblin couldn't believe his eyes, either. He tried to use his pumpkin bombs to take down Cap, but Cap demonstrated his skills and took down Hobgoblin like it was nothing. Cap then offered me a hand, which I willingly took. I introduced myself to him and I told him how much it was an honor to meet a great American hero, like him. From that day, Cap became my hero. I was like a sidekick to him whenever we met again during our crime-fighting days.

Captain America even became Mary Jane's martial arts instructor. If it hadn't been for his skills in hand-to-hand combat, Mary Jane would never be able to take down guys such as Smythe.

Then, the Civil War came. I was convinced to join the Pro-Registration faction so I could be recognized for all of my good deeds. However, when word got out that we had to fight the anti-Registration faction, I never thought I had to fight Cap. I was reluctant to fight my hero, but my duties to the government were always coming in first. Thus, I had to choice but to face my hero. However, with the death of Goliath, I began to have a change of heart. I decided that the Pro-Registration side was going about this all wrong. Upon my defection, Tony Stark tried to take me in, but I managed to fight back. Then, I joined Captain America's side, in his quest to keep the freedom of superheroes around. I became Cap's sidekick again. During, the final battle, Cap surrendered because the Civil War was just hurting the civilians around us. He was right. As his "unofficial" sidekick, I had to agree with Cap's decision.

Unfortunately, in the aftermath of the Civil War, I was dealt with two tragedies. One, I saved Mary Jane and myself from an assassin's bullet, but by saving the woman I love, I may have lost another; Aunt May was seriously wounded. Two, after we took Aunt May to the hospital, Mary Jane and I watched the CNN news coverage on Cap's trial on Federal Hall. That's when the second tragedy struck. Captain America was shot to death on Federal Hall, just when he was about to face his final charges. Mary Jane and I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a bad dream. Two people that I care about the most had to suffer the consequences of this Civil War.

Because of the Civil War, I couldn't help but blame George Bush for allowing the Super-Human Registration Act to pass. I felt that if he hadn't allowed the bill to pass, then none of this would've happened. I'm mad at Nitro for causing all those civilian casualties, I'm mad at the people who blamed us, I'm mad at George Bush for not considering our rights, I'm mad at Tony Stark for supporting the act, I'm mad at everyone!

I couldn't control my anger. But Mary Jane was able to comfort me. She told me that it was nobody's fault. I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. It wasn't like the government planned Cap's death. But I couldn't help but feel sad about what's been happening. I felt like the world is taking a dramatic turn for the worst. Crime fighting isn't what it used to be for me anymore. It didn't feel the same without Cap coming in and watching my back or leading the way. The New Avengers will never be the same without him.

I'm now wearing the black costume as a sign of grievance for Aunt May's critical condition and Cap's passing. I swore that I'd hunt down Aunt May's would-be assassin, but I also swore that I'd try to keep Cap's spirit alive. I don't have his strength or his courage, and I never will match it. But I'll make sure his spirit will never fade.

Cap, you've been a great hero to all of us. You taught us that our courage was what kept democracy alive up until now. I'll never forget you. And I'll miss you.

God bless you, Captain America.


	3. Wolverine

DISCLAIMER – The following fic that you are about to view is an original fic and is no way involved with the Marvel Company. Any event resembling this is pure coincidence.

* * *

What has happened to this country? Has this country remained the same or has it made a dramatic turn for the worst? Either way, I don't know what's going on anymore.

Ever since I saw what happened on the news, I was as shocked as every other chump around. I didn't even want to believe it myself. I even told Winter Soldier, myself, that it couldn't be true. But when I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to find out what really happened, that's when I had to be forced to accept the truth.

I remember the first time I met the good ol' "Mr. USA." We were comrades back in World War II. I was from the Canadian branch, sent in to help support and Allies fight against the Axis Powers. I fought in within the war-torn Europe, even participating in D-Day. And that's when I met the man, himself. Captain America, in the flesh, leading us into the enemy compound. From there, I began to respect Cap's patriotism. He cared about keeping the peace, and giving democracy to those who deserve it. I even witnessed him liberate concentration camps like it was nothing. Even the Nazis weren't able to take him down. Those Jewish folks were so grateful to Cap, they claimed that they owed their life to the man. Cap was a great hero who did more than help us win World War II, he even saved the lives of countless Jews.

Then, later, during World War II, I heard that Cap disappeared from the face of the earth. I didn't want to believe it. I always believed that Cap was still around somewhere, and that he wasn't the type of guy who would die so easily. And you know what? I was right. The US government found him frozen in the Northern Atlantic. Cap was back and ready for action. In all these years, I realized something about Cap, during his crime-fighting days. He's not a soldier for the government, he's a soldier for the people. He fights for what he believes in, not for what those government chumps wants. I saw him fight for the mutant community when the US government wouldn't do jack for us. The anti-mutant mobs, the anti-mutant terrorists, not even the Friends of Humanity could take Cap down. That guy believed that we, mutants, deserve the democracy that everyone around us has. He believed that mutants are also humans, that we're just born a little different. If anyone could make Chuck's dream come true, it would be this guy.

Now we have the Civil War going on. That idiot President, George Bush, has been declaring that the superhero community must register with the government. Cap was involved because he realized that he was losing the battle to maintain everyone's freedom. I didn't get involved in the war, since the X-men didn't want any part of it, but I wished to God that I did. I would've fought by Cap's side, like in the old days. Unfortunately, I had bigger things to worry about, like hunting down Nitro. My hunt was finished, and Nitro was allowed to stay at Sub-Mariner's kingdom. By the time I got back, I found out that the Civil War was over, and that Cap willingly surrendered. I couldn't believe that he would do something like this, but after I heard why he surrendered, I decided I had to respect his decisions. Besides, he made the right choice. The war wasn't worth the lives of the people he was protecting.

I never watched the news coverage on Cap's trial, but when I read the papers, I couldn't believe my eyes. Cap was shot to death on the steps of Federal Hall. It was safe to say, I was not happy with it.

I decided to go pay a visit with the man responsible for Cap's death, with the help of Matt Murdock, better known as Daredevil. We headed to the S.H.I.E.L.D. detention center, where we confronted the man who shot Cap, Crossbones. Crossbones claimed that he never knew he was hired by that snake-in-the-grass, Red Skull. Because of what Crossbones did to my old war buddy, I beat him to a bloody, vowing to avenge Cap's death. But Daredevil stopped me from killing him. That bub got lucky…for now. Within the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, we found Cap's body, and we met Tony Stark on the way. He didn't attempt to arrest me, but during this mission, I had no choice but to accept the fact. Captain America is dead.

In the end, I was angry at the government and Tony Stark. I felt that the government betrayed not only Cap, but also the superhero community. They stripped most of us of our freedom, just because the government doesn't trust us. Cap only just wanted to keep our freedom, but George Bush didn't care about it. All he cared about was that his laws came into effect. Not once, did he decide to veto the Superhuman Registration Act. There's nothing I can do about it now. The only thing I can only do is to keep fighting, in the name of Captain America, the greatest soldier to ever walk on God's green earth.

I'm going to miss you, Cap. I only wished that one day, you'd have grandkids of your own, and we'd telling our old war stories, like a couple of old geezers. Even though I'm not the type of person who would take orders from you, you were still a good man. You are an even better man than I would ever hope to be.

Farewell, old buddy. Until we meet again.


	4. Iron Man

DISCLAIMER – The following fic that you are about to view is an original fic and is no way involved with the Marvel Company. Any event resembling this is pure coincidence.

* * *

Was it worth it? Was winning the war really worth all of this? You know what? I now know it wasn't worth it.

I won the war, since Steve willingly surrendered to the authorities. Like a general, I should be proud of my victory, but I'm not. I felt empty. I felt like there was something immoral about this whole turn of events. I wasn't sure if I did the right thing by siding with the government.

Steve and I go way back; back before I met the X-men, Peter Parker, Jennifer Walters Jameson, etc. I first met him when I first joined the Avengers. We fought against Namor when we were searching for Bruce Banner. That's when I first witnessed first-hand. There he was, the legendary soldier of the United States, Captain America. Eventually, he became the founding member of the Avengers, taking Bruce's place, and becoming the leader of the Avengers. I never thought I would be fighting by his side. I watched him fight even the biggest villains that every superhero around has ever faced in their lives. I saw him face even the Hulk, despite the injuries he himself has suffered. He was a soldier that anyone could look up to, just like Peter Parker.

Steve and I became friends during our times as members of the Avengers. We would sometimes express our opinions about politics and our beliefs. I would tell him that I believed in the government and how they perform their duties to keep the peace of America. Steve then stated that he doesn't fight for our government, much to my amazement. He told me that he prefers to fight for the people of America, that he believed in the America Dream. What he wanted was that everyone would live in peace and embrace democracy in a brotherhood that he dreamed of. I was amazed on how much he was an idealistic patriot. He truly was a man full of patriotism. It was no wonder why most of the superhero community look up to Steve.

Things went well, until the time when Nitro caused an incident, similar to what happened when we lost the World Trade Center. There were so many civilian casualties and the superhero community, including myself and Steve, volunteered in a rescue effort and the clean up. Unfortunately, we never got the praise for our efforts. The civilians blamed us for the tragedy that struck, not that I blame them. Then, that's when everything took a dramatic turn. George Bush favored the Superhuman Registration Act, which orders every superhero around the US to sign up to the government to be used as soldiers. As a defense contractor for the government, I naturally supported the act, as I saw it as an opportunity to realize my goal: to have the superhero community help the government fight off threats to the US, like terrorists, warlords, armed militias, you name it. But during the Civil War, I never thought I'd be fighting my best friend, Steve. This Civil War was all about me and Steve's beliefs on the American Ideals. One thing was for sure, this Civil War marked the end of the friendship we have shared for so long. In the end, my side won the war. The Superhuman Registration Act stayed for good.

Steve and I talked one last time while he was confined in the S.H.I.E.L.D. detention center. All he asked me was, "Was it worth it?" I never gave him an answer, and now I regret it for not giving him one. From my office, I watched the CNN Headline News, which was doing a live report on Steve's final trial. I was in suspense to know what were the final charges he was going to receive, but that didn't happen. No, something much worst happened, which I never thought would happen. Steve was shot to death on Federal Hall by Crossbones.

Currently, Crossbones is still in the S.H.I.E.L.D. detention center. When Steve and I were alone, I finally told him my answer, even if he couldn't hear me. I told him, "If the Civil War meant the death of Steve, then this whole war was not worth it." I should've been the one to take that bullet. I shouldn't have convinced everyone to side with Bush, even Steve. Now I regret everything that's happened so far. Not a day goes by that I reflect on what's happened in this turn of events. Whenever I look at Steve's shield, I am always reminded of how my beliefs cost Steve's life.

Steve, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry for what's happened. If only I had negotiated further to George Bush, then you and I would've gotten what we wanted, and we never would've fought this war. I can't help but feel responsible for your death, even if I'm not the one who pulled that trigger. Even though I'm now a director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I still don't believe I deserve this.

Steve, I hope you can forgive me for all that has happened. I know our friendship may not exist anymore, but…America will never forget you. You were always the better man. You were always stronger than all of us, even myself. May you rest in peace.

Goodbye…my friend.


	5. Magneto

DISCLAIMER – The following fic that you are about to view is an original fic and is no way involved with the Marvel Company. Any event resembling this is pure coincidence.

* * *

I have seen this world longer than most people. But I never thought it would turn out this way.

Though the war has ended, he was the final casualty of this God-forsaken war. He was the last person I would've expected to die.

I remember him like yesterday. He wasn't a mutant, but he was not superhuman either. But that man was stronger than any mutant or superhuman hero. This man would fight for everyone's freedom, no matter who or what they are. This man would easily help Charles' dream come true. He would, no doubt, bring peace between humans and mutants.

I remember the first time I met the man. I was a small boy in Poland when Adolf Hitler came to power. He forced all those of Jewish descent to die off slowly in his Holocaust. I lost my parents when they tried to escape the concentration camps, and I lost all hope for freedom. But that's when everything changed in the later years of suffering. My suffering had come to an end, when the Allied forces have sent their two of their best soldiers in to liberate us all. One of them was Logan, and the other one was the greatest hero that I have ever laid my eyes on, Captain America.

I have seen him take down the Nazis guarding the camp. No one was strong enough to defeat him. Anyone who tried to defeat him would only suffer their own defeat. Ever since he helped me, I felt indebted to him. I owe him my life for giving my people and me freedom. It was because of him, that I was able to witness the end of World War II. I was able to witness the defeat of Hitler, Mussolini, and Hirohito.

Several years later, I became a mutant leader, bent on giving freedom to the mutant population, just as Captain America has given freedom to me. Although Captain America and I became enemies, I have not once laid a finger to defend myself against him. Not once have I tried to fight him to realize my dream. During Captain America's crime fighting days, I realized something about him. Although he is a soldier, he is not entirely obedient of the U.S. government. Even though the officials of the U.S. government ordered him to leave the mutant community to suffer, he went against their wishes and instead fought for the mutant community, even going against the Friends of Humanity. Because of his act of bravery, the mutant community saw him as a suitable savior, even though he is not a mutant himself.

I never fought in the Civil War, but I knew what was going on. The superhero community was divided up between two factions. One was supporting the government, while the other was supporting the freedom that they fought to maintain. During the war, I never thought that Captain America would actually surrender to the government that he was opposed for so long. But I realized his reasons. He didn't want to sacrifice any civilian casualties. He was indeed a true hero. He was so great, that humans and mutants protested to the government on Federal Hall, as he was about to receive charges on the war he fought.

But that's when everything changed the world. As I watched CNN, I witnessed a terrible tragedy, more terrible than my time in the Holocaust. Captain America was shot to death on Federal Hall. I heard reports that a man named Crossbones was the man responsible for the death of Captain America. The entire mutant community was devastated, along with myself. I couldn't believe it has come to this. It feels like this world has entered a darker age, where the greatest hero of all has vanished.

Captain America, not a day goes by when I can't help but thank you for your selfless sacrifice on my behalf. It was because of you, that I am still alive today. You helped me live to find my future. Even though we became enemies because of our ideals, I still consider you a true hero. Even though I am a Master of Magnetism, that is nowhere near your greater strength and courage.

It is a great shame that I can never repay my debt to you. Even now, I still owe you my life. The entire mutant community shall miss you, as will I.

May you rest in peace.

* * *

A/N - Sorry I took too long to update this fic. I am attending college right now, so that one had to come first. Plus, it took me a long time to come up with ideas for everyone's feelings about Captain America's death. Once again, I apologize for the delay.


End file.
